Project Dream
by Elegy Phantom
Summary: A Legend of Zelda story. It's kind of based off of both Legend of Zelda and Project Dream, a video game that turned into Banjo Kazooie, but in my own way of wording it. There might be Banjo and Kazooie references in the story itself. So the story is kind of a fan based story but kind of a misc. mixed in. Sorry if I am not at least GOOD at summeries.
1. Prologue

The sun shined brightly against the forest canopy. Wind blew softly through the trees. Birds sang a lullaby as some of the deer trotted across the forest floor. River flowed like eagles after years of captivity. Things were as beautiful as an aster before they were created.

The alchemists of the Arcana Tribe created the Dracocats. The experiments went wrong after being tested in Herotopia, the capital of Crystalia. They destroyed everything in sight after that. Some of the Arcana and some of the other tribes tried to kill them all but only a few. The rest of the Dracocats were sent to the Crystallise Desert in hoping the Draco Tribe will kill them.

The Draco Tribe were a lot stronger than the Lycan Tribe and can make better weapons than the Lycans as well. Then there's war between every tribe and the Dracocats when they experiments destroyed the most important temple to the Draco Tribe a few years later. The war was like a plague but a little bit more worse. It took almost three years for the war to finish. Almost everything were in ruins after the war.

The tribes ended up sealing the remaining Dracocats to the Nightmare Realm where the Dreameaters, Nightmares, and the Awakers live. Everything was at least in peace after that as every single tribe started to rebuild their homes and other places. The Flora Tribe started appearing again after that war for they hid in the Forest of Illusion during the war. Fathers who had been to that war had told stories how the war affected rather emotionally than physically like how the Dracocats reminded them how scary the world and the wars can be once you had done something wrong or worse than that. The children almost started to have nightmares but remembered that they have something to get rid of them.

Even the tribes almost have nightmares about the war. Almost everyone of every single tribe knows that if your dream started to turn. Dreameaters must eat your sweet dreams slowly before the Nightmares came but the Awakers will warn you about them first if something really bad is going to happen in the almost nightmare turned dream. The Sages of the Temple of Dreams like to call it a "Project Dream" for these kinds of dreams. As for the alchemists who had created the Dracocats, the Awakers didn't always help them for they had done something really terrible beyond imagination.

The alchemists always lived in a nightmare in both dreamscape and reality after the creation no matter if they are getting help about it or not. Over the years, things seemed pretty much good except for a few things like the statues in Herotopia and the temple in Crystallise Desert being damaged and unable to be repaired. There were other things that wasn't able to be repaired throughout Crystalia. The Princess that lived in Herotopia was trying to find a way to fix them but failed trying to find the items for the statues and other things in Crystalia. The King of Crystalia tried to get her daughter to rest but she refused after a few weeks.

About three weeks had passed and the Princess ended up going to have a break from it all. The Princess asked her father if they can have a party at their castle. The King pondered for a little while and finally said main reason for the party is to release the stressful atmosphere out of people and another reason for the party is because the Princess wanted to find a lover. It was a few hours for the people of Crystalia to come to the castle. The party went normal as usual. It was slightly hard for the Princess to find the one until she saw an old face.

It was one of the guards' son that used to work at the castle once she was little. He used to always come and play with her when the guard brings him to the castle.

"It has been years since I had seen you!" she exclaimed once she reached him.

"Huh?" he looked around and saw her, "Oh hi, milady. It sure has been a long time!"

"Ha ha! Please don't call me that. I'm not a queen yet," the Princess said in glee, "Shall we catch up on the things over the years?" she asked.

"Sure!" her old friend exclaimed.

"So how is your life?" she asked him.

"Well, I been to a couple wars and traveled around Crystalia. Even discovered a forgotten ancient town," he answered to her, "Yours?"

"If the boring castle life, that three year war, and trying to find a way to fix things like the statues in Herotopia and the temple in Crystallise Desert counts," she said dumbly.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Princess Ruby," the young man said in a soft tone.

"Don't worry about it, Leonardo," Princess Ruby consoled him, "So want to dance the night away?" she asked.

"I see you found your old friend!" the King said as he came up to the two with Leonardo's father.

"Um?" Princess Ruby looked back to her father, "Yes, Daddy. And I am about to dance with him. Please let me dance with him"

"OK. But I'll be chattin with the two of you later," the King laughed as he chatted with Leonardo's father.

Leonardo and Princess Ruby danced once the both of their fathers are completely out of their sight. The two chatted while dancing for a couple or so hours. The clock hit 12:00 P.M. and everyone hit the sack and left the castle. Leonardo and Princess Ruby were left alone and went to Princess ruby's bedroom after talking to their fathers. The two talked and grew more and more tired as time passed.

Leonardo had nowhere to sleep and Princess Ruby said that he can sleep in her bedroom. The young man laughed rather nervously before deciding it was OK to sleep with an old friend. The two slept together the rest of the night. It seems to the two that some things will change now that the two had met again at the party. Princess Ruby started to have feelings for her friend the next day and talked to Leonard if he felt the same way.

He stuttered a little and went back to work as soon the King was seen. The whole guard thing was still present in Leonardo ever since he and the Princess was little kids.

"Hey, Leonardo. Can we talk?" Princess Ruby asked one day.

"Sure. What do you want to talked about?" Leonardo sat down in a chair next to the table.

"Can we date?" she blushed.

"Sure if you're planning on telling your father," he blushed a little with her.

"OK. But I don't think he would put it the way I am putting it. Daddy would think that I want to marry you but the two of us have some time on catching up," Princess Ruby remarked.

"Oh yeah. I'll back you up," the two walked to the King.

Princess Ruby talked to him as Leonardo backed her up. The King glistened as he talked with the two. After a few months of the two were dating, Leonardo asked the Princess if she can have his baby. She said yes and kissed him lovingly. Nine months had passed and the Princess had gave birth to a baby boy who had demon red ruby eyes that would glistened in the light and had a birth mark that looked rather strange to them. The birth mark was both terrifying and intriguing.

"What does the birth mark means?" Princess Ruby asked her father.

"I am not sure. But all I know that there were a legend but the legend is just a myth like most of the things that made up Herotopia," he answered.

"Can you tell us how Herotopia came to be for old time's sake?" Leonardo asked the King.

"Sure. It all started with a member from a tribe called the Dark Tribe. He, unlike most of his tribe, wanted to have a tournament just for heroes throughout the lands of Crystalia and so many different lands. The man told a speech to his people and at least half listened and headed to the Crystallise Desert to ask the Draco Tribe to help them build such a huge place for a tournament. Heroes started coming in after hearing that the arena was finished. Almost every living creature started calling it Herotopia ever since heroes came into the arena and no one else," the King wanted to finish the story but was ended due to the baby crying.

"What am I suppose to do with this baby, Leonardo? I know we wanted a baby but I don't want a baby with a birth mark and demon ruby red eyes," the Princess said to Leonardo.

"I am not for sure. I guess we can give it up for an adoption," he answered.

"Ha, Well, I also want someone who wants one but don't have the right body to give birth to have him," she said.

"Then that'll be a right chose," the two laughed together.

A few hours went by and the Princess told the doctor that she wanted to give the baby to the adoption center. The doctor asked what is the baby's name will be before doing so. Princess Ruby talked with Leonardo on deciding which name they should give the baby. They decided on the name of Raguna and gave it to the doctor so he cn bring him to the adoption center after a few days or so. Almost twelve years had passed and Raguna had been adopted by an Interloper from a distant land called Hyrule.

The Interloper's name was Geno but he told Raguna to call him whatever he wants. He told Raguna stories like how Crystalia was made and how some of the tribes became to be. The two even played out some of them whenever Geno's friends come to their little house. After a while the two started to grow some flowers and Geno found a job in Flora Port. Now the two can't play out the stories and Raguna went off to explore around Herotopia soon after that.

Sometimes Raguna helps Geno tend to the garden of flowers and bring them to the store that's in Flora Port. When Raguna was at Geno's job, Geno told stories about Flora Port and how it is connected to Crystal Cove, another beautiful place to be at in Crystalia. Some thongs never change between the two as the other things between Geno and Raguna grew more ans more apart like the continents slowly ever since Geno worked at a florist shop in Flora Port. It was a sad part of the story of Raguna and him fixing to save everyone's dream from a mysterious figure hidden from everyone ever since the three year war. This figure was from the Nightmare Tribe.

But unlike the Nightmare Tribe, he was created by the Arcana Tribe like the Dracocats. This one, however, is still being tested on ever since the Dracocats was created. Some of the things about him changed after a few years and turned slightly evil and insane. Some say they saw him near abandoned towns like Clock Town now and then and most likely live there ever since he had escaped the Arcana. No one isn't for sure what or who he is but all they know about him is that he likes to hang around abandoned places and tend to wreck things that is filled with people.

Every now or then the person this nightmare had caught sight of him but failed to catch him right after. The Nightmare was later named Nightmare Link after Geno saw him and thought he looked like Link a little bit. Nightmare Link tend to visit Geno ever since Geno is the only one that tolerates him and doesn't seem to care on what he does.

"Nightmare. You should visit when Raguna isn't here," Geno said one day, "So he wouldn't kill you or turn you in if he sees you."

"I will, Geno," he said to Geno before going to someplace else.

"I will miss that guy," Geno said to himself as he went back to his flower garden.

It wasn't before long Raguna had returned from getting some items from Herotopia. He gave the items to Geno and went inside the house and read some books to wait out for Geno to make some food after he tends his flowers. It wasn't too long before Geno came inside to cook food for the both of them. Geno served the same food as usual and ate it. The two haven't had enough money until either the two hunt or grow some seeds from a store to grow something different like corn or sweet peas.


	2. Chapter 1

Music was heard from the castle. Fireworks popped loudly a few times. Half of the town people were having a party that seemed awfully horrible to me. The sight was also horrifying. It sickens me as I jumped a few more houses,

One of the things you need to know about me is that I'm an orphan and another is that I'm adopted by an Interloper from a distant land called Hyrule. He said that the Arcana Tribe are descendants of his people. He also told me stories about them and the land of Hyrule, seemed way better than the town of Herotopia. I don't get why we can't live somewhere else and not near Herotopia.

I finally made it out of that horrible town and went to the house the Interloper and I are living in. The house was a little bit shabby but is a good one. The Interloper was tending to his flower garden. The poor old man loves flowers so much he became a florist in Flora Port. There were a few fairies I recognize and an old man helping him.

The rather small gang were friends back in the day when there were only a hero saving everyone's asses from a guy named Ganondorf I heard from stories. The sky darkened a little bit as I went towards the group to tell them that I'm home.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Some fruit," he answered as he continued flowering.

"Why not some vegetables or some meat like deer?" I whined like a six year old.

"Because I don't have that enough money for vegetables and I don't feel like hunting a couple or so deer," the Interloper still tending the flowers.

"How about I steal some of vegetables?" I asked.

"No. You might get caught in a big city like Herotopia," he turned to see me, "I can't risk on losing you as well."

"But we need more and slightly better food than just fruit!" I whined.

"Then hunt some deer in Forest of Illusion!" the Interloper raised his voice.

"Ugh! Why are you so difficult, Geno?" I asked him.

"Because of you, lovely," a laugh that is slightly chilling, "If you want something different, go get some of the deer or some other creature from the Forest of Illusion," Geno gave me a magic book and a sword that looked so pretty, it shouldn't be used in battles and fights.

I sighed and got the two items out of his hands and then went out to the Forest of Illusion. Trees rustled when I made it there and walked in. The Forest of Illusion can be such a scary place. Some of the bushes trembled in fear when I walked passed them. Some animals were seen out of their hiding places. It was hard finding deer in this forest but I ended up killing a bear by using a spell from the magic book Geno gave me.

It's easy to kill a bear with magic but not with a sword and no armor. It was slightly hard carrying the bear home due to how heavy it is. The sky darkened some more and I finally made it home. The lights were on indicating that Geno and his friends were inside the house. From the looks of it, they were chatting up a storm and maybe forgotten about me but I don't seem to mind.

I knocked the door when I made it there as the inside of the house went from slightly loud to quiet like a mouse in fear.

"Oh my fucking god, Raguna! You got a fucking bear!" Geno looked surprise, "How did you got that damn thing in the Forest of Illusion?!"

"I killed it with the magic from the magic book you gave me, duh!" I replied, "Now you can cook this thing after you got all the fur and the claws off!"

"No!" one of the fairies yelled.

"No? You don't have to eat the damn thing, dumb ass," I yelled at the fairy.

Few of the other fairies laughed as Geno down the usual thing to the bear so all of us can eat it. There were a few things I don't like about fairies. One of them are that the fairies tend to be annoying like a guy that is so creepy, it hurts just as bad. It took Geno quite some time to get all the fur and the claws off from the bear I killed and finally burn it in the fire to cook it. Sometimes Geno had to use a fire spell if he got something that is way to big for a stove or an oven.

The fairies helped him served it after the fire was put out. Then everyone said their goodbyes and head home after eating the bear.

"Geno. What'll we do tomorrow?" I asked.

"I am not for sure but all I know is that there might be trouble with everyone's dream will be troublesome from what I heard," he answered.

"How?" I asked again.

"Well, from what I heard, the person was trying to either capture our dreams or turn them into nightmares like the Nightmare Tribe been doing since the day every single living thing was created," Geno replied.

"Hey. Can you tell me a story about how that one Nightmare was created? You know, the one that was created by the Arcana?" I said.

"Sure. It all started with the Dracocats, the experiments that had went wrong and started a war after damaging almost everything. One of the alchemists were creating a Dracocat but ended up making a person that looked exactly like the members of the Nightmare Tribe but looked like the Hero of Time from a story I told you when you were young. The Nightmare was like a zombie first but the alchemist taught him everything that the Arcana Tribe knows. After three years of teaching the Nightmare everything, the Nightmare was slowly went slightly evil but slightly more insane in the head. The alchemist, who had considered the Nightmare his own son, was told by the other alchemist that he should lock up the Nightmare so he won't do the things like the Dracocats are doing. But he didn't listen and soon after the Nightmare had escaped and was seen throughout Crystalia near abandoned places and did little to none damage to villages and cities that is filled whichever tribe depending on the place," Geno went on and on about the Nightmare.

The story was good and made me go to sleep. At first I expected the usual dream I been having but all was blank and realized that something is happening to everyone's dream like what Geno said. Then a figure that looked like a Nightmare or a Twili Tribe was seen in the distant. Usually you can tell the difference between the two by the way they dress. The figure was a male and looked slightly familiar but couldn't tell who.

A voice was heard from a far and woke up. The sky was sky blue and the greenery was seen outside my bedroom window. Geno was siting next to me and told me that breakfast time had passed. It seemed that I overslept as I got up and dressed so I can go somewhere with him. The two of us headed out just after I got dressed as Geno told me that the two of us are going to look around Clock Town, an abandoned town that seemed to have a tribe forgotten by time itself.

It was like an hour or two to make it there. The town looked brand new despite of being abandoned with a tribe that is forgotten. Sometimes I hate it when time does that and makes a town like Clock Town brand new but make it abandoned. The two of us went our separate ways so we can find something interesting to bring home. I explored the town for what seemed like many hours until I found something that glows in my right.

The item was a radiating ruby red and looked like a sword. It took me a while to get the sword out of the rubble. It was slightly hard but I managed to get it out of the rubble and went out to find Geno, who was looking at what seemed like an old weapon stand next to a old clock stand. He likes antiques besides flowers and other things that is pretty much unique like himself. I stood beside him and told that I have found a sword.

Geno spectated it and gave it a try to test of the sword is strong enough to kill something like a monster. The sword swung through many things like the clocks that seemed strong enough to withstand everything like time itself. Every so often the sword just froze when Geno was slicing and dicing up something. That was the strangest thing I ever saw and decided that it's probably a magical kind of sword. After some time Geno gave me the sword and then grabbed my hand so the two of us can head out a little bit safely.

The air outside of the abandoned town felt fresher and cleaner and the scenery was a lot more beautiful unlike the rubble in Clock Town.

"So where are we going next?" I asked.

"Herotopia so we can get a sheath for that sword," he answered.

"OK. But isn't Herotopia like four miles away from here by foot?" I told him.

"There is a farm I used to go to near here," Geno replied, "The farmer and I used to be in a relationship before her father scolded me for being a member of the Dark Tribe. He really hates the Dark Tribe like the Hylians do," he headed to wherever this farm is.

I followed and expected us to be lost. It wasn't quite what I expected when Geno had found a farm. The sight of it was as beautiful like a aster in the morning or in the moonlight depending on what kind of person you are.

"Why are you coming here since the farmer girl's father hates ya?" I asked.

"I read a letter from my beloved Raven that he died," I saw a slight blush on Geno's face when he answered as he knocked on the door of the house near the farm.

"Yes? Oh. It's you, Geno. How is it been doin?" Raven opened the door.

"Pretty much good even after havin a job of a florist," Geno replied to her.

"That's good to hear! Who is this young cowboy?" she asked Geno.

"He's name is Raguna. I adopted him when I saw the guy in an adoption center in Herotopia," he answered as the two of us entered.

The two talked for a while as I looked at the stuff she had in the house. Some of them looked like antiques as the others were just random farm stuff she needs for the farm of hers. The sight of it is kind of really sad in a bad way rather a good way. Geno called my name and told me that we now owned two horses. We went out and Raven showed us the two horses she got out of the barn.

Raven gave me a snowy white with brown spots horse as she gave Geno a midnight black stallion that looked like it could crush you. Then the two of us head to Herotopia after he said goodbye and gave Raven a kiss on the back of her hand. Probably he still is in love with her but I am not completely for sure. I gave him a funny look before Geno slapped me for making one from the sight of him kissing Raven's hand. He slapped me for giving him a funny face as I put my hand where he slapped just after.

We soon talked as we went to Herotopia. The town seemed busy like bees when the two of us made it there. It was a little bit hard getting to the weapon shop. Geno was the first to get off and hold the rope things, which I forgot what they are called, and tied them to the posts so the two horses won't run away like scared cats. Horses weren't the only ones that doesn't like crowds of people in a town like this.

I stayed with the two horses so they won't be lonely and know that they're at least a little bit safe. Animals knows if a person is safe or not by sniffing then out and can see things that humans can't see like ghosts and other kinds of spirits. From one of the stories I listened to from Geno, a person in Hyrule kind of tried copying the animals and ended up making an item called the Lens of Truth to see things humans won't normally see unless you're a animal of some sort. The noises of the town somewhat agitated both the two horses and I as a girl that looked like about the same age as me passed by.

"Who is she?" I asked when Geno and a person that probably either a silver smith or a black smith of this shop.

"Her? I heard she is the princess of that castle," the person of this shop pointed to the tall majestic castle towering over the town.

"Here. Find a sheath or whatever it is called for this sword as I go ask what her name is," I gave Geno the sword and made the horse I am on gallop to the princess, "Hey, you!" I yelled as I caught up to her, "Hey. Sorry if I kind of yelled at you and all that but can I ask your name?"

"Um?" the princess looked up from the book she was reading, "Oh, I don't mind. Most people either just leave me a lone or just do the things they usually do. My name's Phoenix," she answered, "Yours?"

"My name's Raguna!" I answered.

The two of us talked for a few hours before we departed at the castle. It seems that she is rather a good one despite of so many princesses being either spoiled, a smart ass, or whatever else I could think of at the moment. Geno was waiting on his horse for me as I steered the horse I'm riding on to the two.

"What's next, Geno?" I asked.

"The castle!" he said as he gave me the sword that finally has a sheath.

"But why?" I whined.

"Well, let's say I want to do some stuff like chat with the current King and Queen. Their names are Leonardo and Ruby. I heard they gave up a baby boy about either fourteen or thirteen years ago. It's around the time I saw you at the adoption center in that corner of this town," Geno pointed to a weird looking shop as we steered the horses through the crowd, "I also used to work with the King and Queen years ago maybe before you are born," he almost started a story but was asked not to, "Come on inside the castle," Geno motioned.

The two of us got off the horses and went inside the castle. I never actually been in a castle before and most likely act up if other people living at the place looked at me rather funny like I am vermin or whatever. That's how most people that lived in one looks at someone like a kid who has been adopted by a guy who likes to plant a lot of King and Queen were sitting in their thrones like they were waiting for someone or something. The two kind of looked like a king and a lion heart from a story to me for some reason.

Geno knelled as he kind of forced me to do it with him before speaking with the King and Queen. The talking seemed long and boring before they started saying about dreams and a possible adventure for me and eventually their daughter, who apparently can transform into mythical birds like a phoenix. Then the three of them finished talking as what appears to be a sage from the Temple of Dreams came along and told the King and Queen news about the dreams. All of them turned and looked at me as if I am the solution and suppose the save everyone's dreams. I sighed as the King told me to go to Crystal Cove to find some items.

He also said that if I didn't find the items there, I can find it somewhere else. I headed out without Geno following me to Crystal Cove. I guess I am going to have some adventure I am not for sure what to do unless someone tells me what is next. It was sure in the hell how this day turned out to be. Like at first Geno and I was at Clock Town and the last thing I know is that I am heading to Crystal Cove to find the items King Leonardo asked about. It felled like hours on getting to Crystal Cove both because of the crowd and a slight encounter of that Nightmare I heard so much about.

The sight of flowers dancing through the wind and crystals that glowed like glow warms was seen in the distance. Crystal Cove is the only town, besides caves and Crystallise Desert, that has glowing crystals. The sight of small crowds of people in Crystal Cove seemed way better to me than the titanic crowds in Herotopia. The smell was a mixture between crystallized flowers and the fish that came from Flora Port. At least the Lycan Tribe smell a little better than most people in Herotopia.


	3. Chapter 2

Stars shined like diamonds as I walked my way to the castle. Torches were dim like ambers in the morning sun. Guards patrolled the night as if they're searching for someone to be sent to something like a dungeon. It's most likely because of the sightings of something else besides the Nightmare. I told the two guards that were at the entrance of the castle that I got the items the King needed.

The two opened the door so I can get in. The halls were as dark as the night as I finally made it to the throne room. It was a little bit brighter than the hall but just as dark. I bowed before giving the items to the King. Geno was sleeping on a floor mat near one of the pillars that held the rooms above.

He told me that I should go on an adventure with Geno to find who has been messing up everyone's dreams and later stealing them. The King also told me that I might meet sky pirates with a giant as I later meet with a bird somewhere along Geno and I's adventure. The Sage of Dreams came out of the shadows and poked Geno as hard as he can and gave a magic book and a shield as the King gave me a shield that seemed like it has been sitting somewhere for ages. Geno started off with a tantrum with the Sage of Dreams as the two of us headed out of the castle. When Geno saw the stars, he started to talk about things like the constellations that can be seen through the starry night and how they got their names.

Geno even stated that the stars can lead you to either wonderful or horrifying places. It took a very long time to get out of Herotopia because the guards had been trying to get us into one of the houses we don't even live in before realizing that we got weapons. The guards are pretty much the dumbest people almost everyone throughout Crystalia has ever seen. The scenery of the field was even more beautiful at night than during the day time. The air was warm enough for everyone to sleep outside rather than inside houses.

"Hey. What happened to the horses?" I asked Geno.

"I told the guards to bring them back to Raven," he answered.

"Oh," as the two of us headed to the closest village near Herotopia.

The village was filled of the Lycan Tribe mixed in with some of the members from the Arcana, Flora, and Draco tribes. Geno and I tried to find an elder of this village to ask if the two of us can temporally stay at one of the empty houses. Geno asked one of the Draco where the elder of this village is. The Draco pointed to a house in the far east side of the village. The Draco told us that the elder is rarely seen outside of his house unless it's someone birthday or a holiday of sorts or maybe a important meeting.

The Draco lead us there and knocked on the door for us. The door creaked up a little in a rather creepy fashion and a old looking face peaked out like a child trying peak through something that's hard to peak through.

"Elder. These two want to talk with ya," the Draco said before heading off to somewhere.

"What is it, young children?" the elder asked as he made the door even wider.

"Well, the two of us are adventurers and is trying to find a place to stay temporally," Geno answered.

"You two can stay at my house. I have extra bedrooms for the two of ya," the elder motioned us to go inside.

"Thank you sir," Geno said in respect.

"No problem," a laugh came from the elder, "So what makes ya two young kids to this village?" the elder asked.

"The King wanted Raguna and I to go find the person who has been messing up everyone's dreams," Geno answered.

"And I think it's the Nightmare that has been attacking villages and towns like this," I replied.

"Ha! No, it's not the Nightmare that has been messing up everyone's dreams. It is not him," the elder barked at me.

"Then who?!" Geno and I asked in unison.

"His name is Edison. Edison wanted to actually destroy everyone's dream all because of a bear and a bird. He somewhat made the Nightmare a spawn of his plan besides all the Dracocats all those years ago," the elder answered sternly, "I could tell you two the rest of the story but you two need to rest for that adventure of yours," he pushed us to a medium sized bedroom, "Goodnight!" the elder closed the door.

"So what now?" I asked Geno.

"I am not for sure. Right now I am puzzled at that old man river," Geno answered, "I guess the two of us have to share the bed like we used to when you were younger, huh?"

"Seems like it," I replied as I am remembering those days, "Can you tell me some stories or not?"

"Not tonight. But probably when we finish this god forsaken adventure of ours," he answered.

The two of us got into bed and somewhat cuddled after Geno covered us with the blanket. The blanket was a soft warm velvet that could warm you just enough for a cold day. The perfume from Geno smelled good like brownies just after it's been made. Then I remembered how I kind of missed sleeping with Geno despite of me not suppose to sleep with the guy when I am older. At one point or another I thought of how most people like ladies thought guys looked cuter when they are holding babies or sleeping with other guys or whatever. I sighed at how I can't sleep as I buried my face into Geno's neck.

I guess this is one of those time I have to use him as a teddy bear if I can't sleep. I asked if Geno can sing the Teddy Bear's Picnic so I can sleep better. That song was as soothing like a lullaby to me. I grew sleepier and sleepier as he sang the song. Then there was darkness that shrouds in my eyes.

I was met up with nightmares instead of a wonderful dream. In the nightmare, there were horrifying things like every single town of Crystalia is in ruins. Then came along ghoulish monsters who chased everyone out. After that was a huge war between dream-like and nightmare-like things against every single tribe. There were actually bloodshed in this nightmare.

It felt like hours that I had been filled with nightmares until I felt someone shaking me. There was food on one of those mini tables where you can put it on top of people next to me and saw Geno just sitting there rather creepily like he's going to either rape me or kill me.

"Raguna. What the hell you were moving around so damn much last night?" he asked.

"It's not my fault I had nightmares I had last night," I replied softly.

"Nightmares?" a weird look came across Geno's face.

"Yes!" I said louder.

"Ugh! Well eat your damn breakfast!" he scolded me.

"Well, excuse me, princess. Oh, and you smell nice," I complimented Geno.

"How in the fuck do I smell nice?" Geno asked.

"I dunno! Maybe you been around flowers way too much," I laughed.

Geno stared at me like I was the only one that can torture him. The elder came in and told us to get ready for our adventure. Geno told the elder that we might stay for a little bit longer. The two started to talk with one another and headed to a different room so I won't get bored as hell by their talking. I finished eating my breakfast and head out to find the two.

It was a little bit hard to find which room the two are in but I managed to find the elder and Geno. I asked where Geno and I are going next and the elder told us that we have to go find sky pirates in the mountains. He also said that the sky pirates have been searching both a giant and the Nightmare. The elder gave us a map to find where the mountains are as we got out of the elder's house. Geno went to find the Draco he talked yesterday and ask the Draco if we can ride him to the mountains.

It was hard to find the Draco because there were a few Draco that is similar to the Draco Geno talked yesterday. Geno had finally found the Draco and started to talk with the Draco.

"Hey, can we ride on you?" Geno asked.

"Why?" the Draco asked.

"The elder wanted Raguna and I to find sky pirates that are in the mountains," he answered.

"Does sky pirates also kill the Draco Tribe besides a few dragon slayers?" the Draco asked.

"I am not for sure but all I know is that they kill things that is horrifying or something," Geno said.

"I guess I take that as a maybe," the scaled beast laughed, "Then get on."

"So what's your name?" I asked the Draco by the time Geno and I got on him.

"The name's Edgar," he answered as he flew up to the sky.

The air was a little bit tenser when Edger flew way up to the sky. It grew even more tenser and a little hard to grasp the air as Edger made it to the mountains. I wonder how the Draco tribe and sky pirates breath at this height in the sky. One day I should ask one of the Sages about this as Edger landed on what appears to be a port to a ship. There were a village that seemed very lively like Herotopia when it comes to a ceremony of some sorts.

There were also some stuff that looked like a little bit like machines doctors use to help them with the patients. But these machines looked like they were powered by steam and not crystals and other types of gems. Geno and I got off and went on to find sky pirates with Edgar. What I learned about the Draco Tribe is that they can find things a little bit better than the Arcana besides the Lycan Tribe. Another thing I learned about the Draco Tribe is they can fly up to great heights and make the rider feel pressured by the air.

Some of the things in this village looked quite as different than most villages I have seen. Most villages I have seen are either in ruins are have about a hand full of people or maybe have a few different tribes like the village the three of us been to. Some of the villagers looked at us rather strangely like we were the ones that aren't suppose to be in this village. The villagers either gave us a hard time or not telling us exactly where the sky pirates are. All they are saying is that the sky pirates are at the bar trying to steal all the rum there for an adventure at the moment but I am not for sure if it's true or not.

Edgar lead us to a bar and knocked the door down to see a huge mess and a captain with a few sky pirates trying to tie up the bartender. The Draco blew gusts of fire at the captain to get his attention to us so Geno can ask some questions. The captain got spooked by it and almost hide behind one of the flipped tables but turned his head to us.

"What ye want?!" he yelled.

"We need to talk to you!" Geno yelled back.

"About what?!" the captain yelled again, "And keep that over grown lizard away!"

"About this Edison that kept terrorizing everyone's dreams!" the Interloper replied.

"About that lad? That lad is a fucking retard for messin' up dreams and stealing them and making us pirates look even worse!" the captain said in a calmer tone.

"OK? And what is your name?" I asked.

"My is Capt. Blackeye," the captain said in a non-pirate way.

"We also heard that you guys are searching a giant and the Nightmare," Geno said.

"Do ye know where that dang Nightmare is?" Capt. Blackeye asked.

"The Nightmare are usually found near abandoned places way down the mountain. Not anywhere near the sky or the mountains," I answered to the pirate's question.

"Can we join you on this adventure?" Geno asked.

"Sure!" the pirate answered Geno.

We headed out of the bar and went to their ship. Their ship was as huge as Edgar but wider and probably longer. There were more sky pirates on the ship and a few creatures as well. The creatures looked unfamiliar and a lot more exotic than the Flora Tribe and Geno's flower garden combined. The air was as tense as the air Edgar flew us in.

The sky was a little bit darker than the last time Edgar had brought us up in the mountains. The scenery was as beautiful as sapphires when it hits the sun. The sun looked like it's about to set down and turn the sky to a brilliant midnight blue. Maybe Edger had flew for many hours or there was a time skip by the time we had reached the mountains. Another question I must ask one of the Sage.

The captain had finally started the ship and went to Forest of Illusion. Why would he head to that forest and not some other location like Crystallise Desert? I sighed at the thought of Forest of Illusion. I don't want to be in that place again. It took me a little while to get to Geno and sat near him and Edger.

I asked the two why the captain is heading towards Forest of Illusion when there is nothing really there besides monsters and a portal to the Nightmare Realm. The two thought for a moment and Geno got up to ask Capt. Blackeye why.

"So what did he say?" I asked.

"He told me that the main reason we're going to Forest of Illusion is because there was a giant there with a bird," Geno answered.

"That's why? I didn't know there's a giant and a bird in that forest,!" I exclaimed.

"Neither did I," Geno said to.

I sighed and used Geno as a pillow when he sat down. I am getting a little bit sick by how tense the air is and it's making me a little bit tired like the air is this one type of flower that makes you go to sleep by just one sniff at it.


	4. Chapter 3

I wake with a start, and find that I am right underneath of Geno's sleeping frame. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Geno is such a restless sleeper. As carefully as I can, I moving quieter than a shadow from underneath him. The sun has barely risen into the sun, it is still the breaking point of dawn. Here in the sky the sun is such a beautiful sight. It's strong yet shore rays of light glisten down on to the ship. I fill as though it gives me energy.

"I see ye had a fitful rest on me ship," I hear Captain Blackeye say from behind me and turned around to see him holding two buckets and sponges in each hand.

"What are those for, Capt. Blackeye?" I ask, knowing indeed what he has in store for the two of us, but still hoping he's carrying them to someone else.

"Ye, and that friend of yer's are to scrub me deck until its spic and sang," he said, "You come on me shop, ye'd better except work to do."

"No!" I whined softly.

The captain drops the supplies and looks me dead in the I. I feel a sick feeling erupt in my stomach. Nausea takes over and slowly builds. Up I do my best and try to tear my eyes away, but no matter how many times I try, I cannot succeed.

"I'll say it again," he growls at me, "Ye, and that friend of yer's are to scrub mi deck until its spic and spang," Then he turns on the heels of his shoes and begins to walk away. "Clean that up too" he says pointing at the split water on the floor beside the sleeping cabins.

I nod my head slowly and rush to tell Geno what happened.

"Geno, hey Geno wake up." I said

"Mmm," he answers back.

"Geno, if you don't get up, I swear the captain said he'll throw our sorry hides off the ship." I started to scold him.

That seemed to do the trick, and he bolted upright.

"Naive much?" I thought to myself.

"Where's the grub?" He asked me.

"Captain Blackeye didn't say anything about food. I guess we have to work to earn any at all," I said as I showed him the buckets in my hands.

He groans and snatches one out of my hand, throwing glares in my way. Of course I know he's not a morning person but we don't have time to sleep now. It takes us hours, but we finally finish cleaning the ship from top to bottom. By the time we're finished we already know that everyone else has finished eating from the sounds of plates crashing, and running water in the kitchen. We report to Blackeye immediately after or job, and when he sees the state we're in he actually jumps out of his seat like a rabbit.

"Damn. What happened to you two? Ye looked like garbage," he would scold us.

"Not our fault I comment. We were scrubbing the ship for more than half of the day," Geno snarled, whilst crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"Attitude!" I hissed sharply into his ear.

I didn't want to see that look from the captain again.

"Well, ye might as well use ye over grown lizard to take a bath," Capt. Blackeye said as he walked to the captain's cabin.

"Does that really means we have to use Edger as a shower or something?" I asked Geno.

"I am not for sure," Geno answered as he head off to Edger.

It's already evening time, and up here in the sky I have a great view of the sun setting. It feels as though it is taking all of my former energy along with it. I feel my muscles ache from the amount of energy I used today, and I am very sure that Geno feels the same way. Capt. Blackeye has told us to meet here, at the center part of the ship. There the slaves of the ship hand us plates of hot food.

I indeed have no trouble gulping mine down. Even when it burns the insides of my mouth. I am so hungry right now, that I don't even care that it tastes like dish water. A loud noise was heard against the wood of the ship like there was something attacking it. The hill moaned and the board creaked. Stunned silence washed over the crew members like a wave.

Geno, Edger, and I checked the sides to help the others a little bit to check if there's nothing real bad. Edger helped the person who were lighting up the torches throughout the ship. Geno tried to help some others but with his soar muscles, he couldn't really commit much.

"Alright! Now listen!" Capt. Blackeye shouted to us, his voice quivering. He sounded very drunk, and he didn't look so hot either, "We plan to land tomorrow noon at latest. We need the advantage of knowing what except when we reach our destination," he pulled out a large bottle of liquor, pulled out the cork, and stood gulping it down for a minute. Then he continued, "Now, start by exchanging things that we should expect to happen when we arrive at the Forest of Illusion," and with that said he turned and hobbled away to the Captain's quarters. He wasn't even able to walk in a straight line.

Once the captain had once again sealed himself in his quarters, the crew members started grouping together and muttering tales to the others.

"I've heard of a beast in the forest that lives on hearts..." I shuttered and moved past that group, "Long ago some poor man lost his soul in the forest he's been wander n' ever since! And he would give anything to return to flesh and blood..." I quickened my pace, wasn't there something GOOD about the forest?  
Someone grabbed me by the collar and sat me down on a barrel, "Now you listen here!" A man was saying, he's was in his early twenty a and had scars and tattoos all over his body, "This tale I'm about to tell you is a terrible one... One that has no happy ending!" The group fell silent and the mood changed to fear, "Aye, this ain't no rumor either! No this is a true tall! In the Forest of Illusion..." Everyone leaned forward, teetering on the edge of their seats, waiting for his next words...

"There's a beast that can turn into almost anything..."one of the crew members said.

Several men stared at the man in shock. Though, I had heard this tale before, and of course Zelda could transform too.

"Turn into what in particular?" one man asked, only to be answered again by the man, "I don't really-"

"Birds. It, no she turns into many forms of mystical birds,"

Before I came onto this ship, I heard rumors about such sighting. The men trembled with fear, and I couldn't even imagine what thoughts came into their tired minds. With the telling of these tales, 10 minutes later. We all started breaking away, different crew members heading to different parts of the ship. Geno and I headed back over to the sleeping quarter. Both of us sleepier than the dead.

"What have you gathered from the different crew members?" I asked Geno.

"I don't really have anything to say. I was just left speechless," he said, yawning most of it.

"I know what you mean," I told him as I climbed up to the top of the bunk bed.

"Goodnight." I said, and he snorted in response.

I stayed awake for a little while as I finally sang a song to help me. At one point I felt like I am being watched by something when I hard started my dream. In my dream, I was just sitting there in Geno's garden as I looked up at the starry sky. Stars flickered like fireflies as Geno told even more ridiculous stories. Edger was there as well but there was still that presence that is making me feel watched.

There were a few members of the tribes scattered across the field like dominoes. The sight was a little bit of a relief but still as terrible. Then I realize that Edison is messing up my dreams and is making me feel like this. Sooner or later if I find him, my small group of friends should kill him instead of the other. I will make sure the next time he does this, I repay him for his troubles.

Doesn't he have anything else better to do than mess with dreams? I kept that question in my mind and was as ready to kill him if I can find Edison. There were another strange noise that woke me up in that's either midnight or at the break of dawn. I woke up Geno when I got down from the bunk bed to tell him about it. He slapped my hand before I decided to just get on top of him and try to get his clothes off.

I sometimes do this if Geno don't wake up if I have something rather important. Geno immediately woke up and asked me what's the problem.

"I think there is someone else on the ship," I answered.

"Like what? Unrealistic stuff you made up?" Geno said dumbly.

"I am not for sure but I want you to come with me to search the ship who is on," I replied.

"You're making me get up at this hour?" he yawned/

"Don't let me go ask the captain to let me rape you," I warned Geno.

"For fuck's sake. You couldn't even take my shirt off," Geno somewhat challenged me.

"Then let's go find out!" I yanked him out of the covers.

The two of us head out and explored the ship to find out what was the noise. There were footsteps the size of Edger's. We followed them and lead our way to Edger, who was laying eggs?

"Edger. I thought the whole laying the eggs thing is a female thing," Geno said.

"It's kind of rare for a male to lay eggs, guys," Edger replied, "Besides, you two meed some sleep. You can sleep near me." the Draco motioned us to a open place near him.

It was a little bit weird to sleep with something like Edger but safe enough from monsters. The three of us looked at the sky instead and thought how cleaning the ship kind of felt like the time passed quick without stopping and just relax before we came on board. Clouds were either shapeless or was a shape as the ship flew almost as graceful as a deer. Geno started to talk about a rather boring story about clouds so Edger and I know the main reason it's in the sky. The sky grew a little bit lighter as Geno told us some more stories.

Few of the crew members were out and about and went to do the things they have to do at this hour. The captain got out of his cabin and walked rather tiredly to the wheel that steers the ship. Maybe all they need is coffee even at this hour where it's still dark but felt like morning.


	5. Chapter 4

Hours had passed since Edger, Geno, and what seemed like the main parts of the crew were asleep. I could still hear a few of the ship mate's discussing topics through the thick wood of the ship. They were most likely staying up to trade more tales of despair that lay upon the Forest of Illusion. Still, I couldn't bring the sudden charge of liveliness and excitement to escape my body. I felt like I could run miles and miles without breaking a sweat.

I felt invincible that felt like it could last hours. But, this good feeling was put to waste by the gnawing feeling in both my stomach, and the back of my head. What could be bothering me so much as to put me under all of this stress? Well that dream of course! It still put a large unsettling feeling in my stomach.

If Edison is responsible for such an event, I will make sure that the next time he did something like this; I repay him for his troubles. I wonder if he didn't have anything else better to do than mess with my dreams. Oh, good grief. It's enough to make me wish he wasn't a friend of mine, so that I could show him a piece of my mind. The sun sprung across the field slowly like a flower sprung up from the ground.

Even more crew members was up by the sounds of it. Sounds of trees were rubbing against the wood of the ship was heard. Edger was the first to jolt his head up and managed to wake up Geno who ran to Capt. Blackeye when Geno heard the trees rubbing against the ship. I got up and walked my way there to see what the two are talking about.

"Raguna! Go get Edger and his eggs because we are going doing due to Capt. Blackeye not wanting to bring the ship down!" Geno told me.

"Because Capt. Blackeye want us to find a giant and a bird?" I asked Geno.

"Yes. Ye two need to find a giant and a bird," Capt. Blackeye answered.

"OK? And what do we need in the Forest of Illusion?" I asked Capt. Blackeye.

"Well, me lad ye will need ye right mind, ye soul, and all of yer luck," the captain replied to me looking at me with disgust.

What, did he think I lacked one of the following? I shrugged off as Geno and I walked to Edger. Geno told Edger that Capt. Blackeye wanted Geno and I to be on the ground inside of Forest of Illusion as Edger put all of his eggs in his pouch. Edger told the two of us that half of the females and sometimes male of the Draco Tribe has pouches to carry eggs and the pouches is like a nest that can protect them from harm no matter what like if they crash into walls or mountains or even a ship. The Draco waited for us to get on his back and flew down from the ship when we got on. Geno got off first and helped me get off from Edger and told the Draco he can go back to the ship or just watch us from above.

Then the two of us entered the forest as Geno told me some of the things I could either hear or see in the Forest of Illusion. He told me that there might be music that can be heard and I might see things like my own fears or even a gate to the Nightmare Realm. Geno had once told me that there are two different gates that led to both the Nightmare Realm and Nightopia. One is in Forest of Illusion while the other is hidden somewhere where nobody don't know like in a forgotten cave.

"So where are we going to find the giant and the bird in this forest?" I asked Geno.

"Not for sure but the two of us should split so it'll be a little bit easy. Edger knows our scent and know where we are and is watching the two of us at the moment," Geno replied as he walked off to a random direction.

I headed to a random direction as well and explored the forest. The Forest of Illusion is way bigger than I thought when I was on either on the ship or on Edger. There was some confusion when I was trying to find the bird up in the trees. I found my way to what appears to be a river. Something was not right about it but I came closer to the river to see that it's perfectly fine.

Sounds of the forest echoed throughout my mind. The river flowed beautifully as I washed my hands with the water. Leaves escaped from the trees and fell to the ground gracefully. It was hard to find a giant and a bird in the Forest of Illusion. Howls and hoots was heard in the distance as I walked some more.

There was a scent that smelled like flowers. It kind of remind me of Geno's flower garden somewhat. I followed the scent to see who is behind it. Tree limbs was a bit of a problem beside a few animals. Music was heard as the scent grew stronger.

The instrument that was playing sounded like a banjo as singing were heard. I finally saw who was playing a banjo and who was singing. It was a bear who was playing a banjo with some of the members of the Flora Tribe singing as there were two other creatures that seamed human just sitting there on a fallen tree log. I think I remember what Geno had said that there were some Flora Tribe that has been living in the Forest of Illusion even after the war.

"Hello," I said once the bear stopped playing his banjo and the Flora Tribe stopped singing.

"Well, hello there!" the bear said in his toothy grin., "Why in a place like this?" he asked, "It's dangerous for someone like you."

"I know but I am looking for a giant and a bird that is most likely a myth," I said to the bear.

"A giant? Do ya mean Grunty?" the bear asked.

"And is the bird all red and stuff?" one of the girls said from behind the bear.

"I think that's the type of bird I am looking for," I replied to her question, "So do you guys know where the giant and the bird is?" I asked.

"I ain't too sure but maybe near a waterfall that's near here," the bear asked, "Well, my name's Banjo. What's yours?" the bear asked.

"My name's Raguna," I answered.

"Then I'll show ya the way to find Grunty. Maybe the bird ya looking for is with her," Banjo said, "You two should watch the egg besides the Flora," he told the two girls who was still sitting on the tree log.

"OK Banjo," the one holding the egg answered.

Banjo led me all the way to a waterfall that was near the river I had been near. I don't get how I didn't notice the waterfall when I was walking around this thing.

"Do how did those to people got into this forest without any harm?" I asked Banjo.

"Well, I found them wondering the place like confused little girls," Banjo answered as we continue walking, "One of the things to protect yourself is a member of the Fauna Tribe, a tribe that seemed to be forgotten ever since Forest of Illusion got its' name."

"How did Forest of Illusion got its' name?" I asked another.

"From what I heard, there used to be witches that was banned into this very forest when the Arcana Tribe wasn't exactly the Arcana Tribe," it sounded like the bear was fixing to tell me a story, "After a while or so the witches started to curse the forest by creating illusions that could only affect tribes like the Arcana Tribe and those are humanoid but not tribes like the Draco, Flora, and the Lycan tribes. The witches believed that animals and plants are part of the spiritual world and put a spell where it can't affect the tribes I mentioned."

"Is that a reason that those to girls and I aren't affected yet?" I still question.

"If you want to put it that way," Banjo replied with a smile, "So what are you going to do with Grunty and that bird?" he asked.

"As for the giant, I am going to bring her to Capt. Blackeye,. Not for sure about the bird," I answered.

"Capt. Blackeye? Isn't that the sky pirate I saved from Edison?" the bear looked puzzled.

"You saved a sky pirate from Edison?" I asked.

"Now I remember! Yes! It's been a long time ago. Edison caused a hell lot of trouble and wanted to kill Capt. Blackeye when the pirate didn't exactly do anything wrong to Edison. I saved the pirate's butt from the boy and then Edison vowed to have revenge since then," Banjo said at last.

"So at first Edison is messing up everyone's dream before he look for you?" I asked Banjo, looking for some more answers.

"Not for sure why he's messing up everyone's dreams but sure! If you want to put it that way," the bear answered.

"Also, how did Capt. Blackeye got the name "Blackeye"?" I asked again.

"All I heard is that the sky pirate fought a Dracocat that seemed to manage to got an eye out of that eye socket of his," Banjo answered again, "He gave me both the claw and the eye that's in the claw so he couldn't exactly be haunted by the thing that had happened so many years probably before you were born," he showed me a claw with an eye in it that he got out of his bag.

"So that's how he got his name!" I said enthusiastically.

"Yep!" the bear put it back in his bag, "I could tell ya some more stories but here's the lair to Grunty. Be careful, though. Even though she is a giant, she's both a descendant to one of the witches and can be just as nasty," Banjo waved goodbye before going to where the two girls and the Flora Tribe are.

Now I am left all alone and was fixing to be in the lair hidden behind trees. When I looked closer to the trees, I noticed they have faces like animals do. I wonder if they can talk or at least walk and move. One of the trees hauntingly opened their eyes and was about to slap me like I am not suppose to watch them sleep. But instead asked me a question why I am here.

I told the tree that I am suppose to get Grunty to the pirates for something the pirates needed her for. The tree walked to the inside the lair and a witch-like laugh was heard. After a while a giant came out and saw me looking up at her. Seeing how tall the giant was and how possibly strong she is made me feel small and puny and can possibly be crushed down like a person would with an ant. I nervously told her about the sky pirates and how they might need her for something.

Grunty looked at me with a strange look and told me that the sky pirates either need some items they need from her. The giant picked me up as she told me that there's a bird that's most likely looking for someone that I am searching for. She even told me that the bird was a female phoenix. Grunty put me on the phoenix and told me that her name is Kazoo, a nickname she gave her, once the two of us had saw her and then walked all the way to the entrance where Geno is waiting with Edger. I noticed that there were scratches and some bruises on Geno.

"What the hell happened to ya?" Grinty asked Geno.

"What does it look like? I been injured by creatures and illusions of the forest, you damn retard. At least Edger came and save my ass," Geno grunted angrily at the giant, "Why didn't you got scratches and other injuries, Raguna?"

"I saw a talking and banjo playing bear and he lead me to Grunty," I answered, "The bear told me that one of the ways to protect myself from the things like illusions is animals or members from tribes like the Lycan Tribe."

"So where's the damn flying ship the pirates are in?" the giant asked.

"Watch out!" a yell was heard from above as an anchor came down rabidly.

"Up there," I pointed up to the sky.

"Good grief. Why can't they just show up at my lair without sending the two of ya to come and look for both Kazoo and I," Grunty sighed reluctantly.

"I don't know! They're dumb in their own pirate ways!" Edger laughed as the captain climbed down the anchor.

"So did ye got the giant and the bird?" Capt. Blackeye asked.

"What does it look like?" I told him, "Look!" I moved the captain's head to both Kazoo and Grunty when I got off Kazoo, "And Grunty, I thought I have to fight you."

Grunty laughed before saying, "Ya don't have to fight me. But the next time I see ya, it won't be a pretty sight," she warned, "Especially if ya came when I am pissed off from something or you just pissed me off."

"OK!" I said nervously and imaged what the giant can do to me, "So what else are Geno, Edger, and I are going to do for you?" I asked Capt. Blackeye.

"Ye three are finished and ye can keep the bird," the captain told us, "Ye four can head to the castle on foot until further notice."

"So basically the gang and I are going to the castle in Herotopia?" I asked.

"Basically you scarvy idiot!" Capt. Blackeye laughed as he and Grunty climbed the anchor up to the ship.

"He's weird," Kazoo replied.

"Aren't pirates all weird?" Geno said to Kazoo.

"I guess so," she said as the four of us walked north of Forest of Illusion, "But I just don't get them by the way pirates talk."

I got on Kazoo and rode on her as Geno rode Edger. After a while of walking, both Edger and Kazoo flew up to the sky so it will be a little bit easier to get to Herotopia. The air was just as tense as before and wind blew through my hair and to my face. The wind felt cold almost like ice but warm like fire at the same time. Clouds could be seen besides the sun.

Little time has passed and the two flying beasts swooped down once seeing Herotopia is somewhat near us. I got off of Kazoo and walked as Geno just sat on Edger and looked at me the whole way to Herotopia. It felt like hours getting there without talking whatsoever. A certain feeling of strangeness came across us. I started talking to the three as the four of us finally made it to Herotopia.

When we entered the damn place there were some damaged stores like someone or something had came through and tried to destroy the entire town but was stopped.

"What the hell has happened here?!" Geno yelled.

"Someone had came through here since he heard about a princess that can transform into mystical birds!" one of the people of Herotopia answered Geno as they walked off to somewhere.

"Let's go to the castle!" Kazoo replied as she tried to get me on her so Edger and her can dash to the castle.

I got on her and the two dashed to the castle to see what had happened to the place. We made it there and saw that there was a small blockade. The guards halted both Edger and Kazoo before realizing that Geno and I were riding the two. They ended up letting us go inside the castle despite of both Edger and Kazoo most likely not allowed to be in a castle like this.

"King Leonardo! Queen Ruby! What the hell happened to this place?!" Geno yelled at the two.

"All we know is that a boy named Edison came dashing through and was trying to find our daughter!" King Leonardo answered.

"But she escaped when she heard that he is coming to Herotopia by one if the Sages," Queen Ruby added.

"That's good to hear," Kazoo said nervously.

"Is that a phoenix? Reminds me of our daughter who can transform into one," the Queen said.

"So what the hell we going to do?" I asked.

"Go visit the Temple of Dreams in Crystal Cove. The Sage there know what you four have to do," King Leonardo replied, "Now go!"

Geno nodded and told Edger and Kazoo exactly where the Temple of Dreams are in Crystal Cove. He tends to explore places like Crystal Cove if Geno is off and isn't tending his flower garden. Both Edger and Kazoo flew once they got out of the castle and was told how to find the Temple of Dreams when flying. An hour has passed and the two had finally found where the Temple of Dreams is in Crystal Cove by Geno telling them the coordinates. The two landed near the temple and dashed into the place.

Some of the priests ran from the sight of Edger and kazoo as they almost skidded to the alter of the Temple of Dreams and almost knocked down a statue or two. It was a funny sight how the priests ran from the two like little girls. It was a little bit hard to find the Sage of Dreams in the Temple of Dreams but we managed to find the Sage. Geno got off of Edger and asked the Sage of Dreams what we should do. The two discussed for quite some time before the Sage told us that we have to find the Nightmare.

The Sage of Dreams told Geno that the Nightmare knows where Edison is and can help us throughout the journey. Great, we have to find someone that has been created by an alchemist and is usually found near abandoned places. It'll be hard to find the Nightmare as Geno nodded and got on Edger as he told Edger and Kazoo exactly where the Nightmare is. I find it hard to believe that Geno knows exactly where the Nightmare is. Hours of finding the right abandoned place went by and we finally found the right one where the Nightmare is.

The Nightmare was just sitting there crying his eyes out. Geno asked him what's wrong once Edger landed and got off. The two talked and the Nightmare finally agreed to come with us afterwards. The Nightmare got on Edger with Geno. Geno told him that Edger isn't exactly mean unless pissed off. I asked where we are going next but didn't got an answer.

The Nightmare just stared nervously at both Kazoo and I like the two of us are going to kill him. Despite of him destroying stuff, I find him that the Nightmare is just really scared and doesn't know exactly what to do on the inside. I kind of find it sad a little bit but don't mind it at all as Edger and Kazoo just walked off to somewhere wordlessly off to the distance. The sky turned into a creamy twilight color as we tried to find a town or a village to sleep in before it gets too dark for us to see. We made it to a place that looked familiar as I heard horses neigh and smelled the air to smell hay.

It was the place where Geno and I got the two horses from Raven. Edger walked to the place as Kazoo followed. Some of the horses ran from the sight of the Draco which caused Raven to look at our direction. She waited for both Geno and I to get off Edger and Kazoo and talk to her.

"Been a long time, y'all!" she greet, "Whose that?" Raven pointed to the Nightmare.

"His name is Nightmare Link," Geno answered.

"Wait. That Nightmare got a name?" I asked.

"Yes. I named him when you were gone," he laughed, "And I thought you were going to kill the poor guy," Geno stopped laughing, "So Raven, can we stay for the night?"

"Sure, Geno!" Raven said in glee.

She led Edger and Kazoo to a huge nest in the far east corner of the ranch for the two sleep as Raven showed the three of us where to sleep in her house. Raven told the three of us can stay up for dinner and listen to stories if we like too.


	6. Chapter 5

I immediately asked Geno if he can train me once everyone woke up. He sighed and said sure as he got a sword out of the closet.

"First we need to eat breakfast that Raven made," Geno eventually said once we got into the kitchen.

"Fine," I scuffed as the two of us sat down at the table and ate the pancakes that were already there.

The two of us ate and talked about boring stuff. I eventually talked about my dreams to Geno as he put some milk in a glass and gulped it down. He told me that every single dream a person has represents who they truely are on the inside. Does that mean I was a psychopath ever since my dreams recently filled with blood and gore? I pondered a little bit as I finally finished my pancakes and the two of us head out of Raven's house.

Kazoo and Edger was seen flying around in the sky like vultures waiting for a predator or two to finish eating a prey.

"Can we start now?" I asked.

"Not yet," he replied, "Not around the animals. They can be spooked as easy like bunnies and rabbits if I train you around this place" Geno said as he lead me to the Crystalline fields, "Now we can start."

"OK. What'll be the first one for my training?" I asked.

"Well," Geno tilted his head a little, "I guess we can train your accuracy with earth magic, first!" he gave me a list of magic spells that I could BARELY read.

"What the fuck did I just read?!" I yelled at the list.

Geno laughed, "The words you are looking at are a part of the ancient world of sorcery! Well, actually the Genesis times, to be exact."

"Genesis?" I pondered, "What does that mean?"

"Before things and places like Crystalia and the Draco Tribe became to be," he answered, "If you want to train, then train."

"With words I barely understand?" I asked, "I barely understand these words!"

"Fine, then I shall give you something else instead of earth magic," he took the list, "So what do you want to learn?"

"I guess sword training," I answered, "Since it doesn't requires any messed up gibberish that people are unable to read!"

"Fine!" Geno huffed, "I'll train you the ways of the sword. Why do boys these days always like to sword fight against the ways of magic?"

"I dunno!" I yelled, "Maybe because it's a little bit easier for MOST boys who are strong enough to carry a sword or even a shield and very heavy armor!"

We both laughed as Geno gave me a wooden sword he found hidden near a small pack of bushes most likely because he don't trust me with a actual sword yet. He started my training by popping up dummies out of the ground by using magic. Geno told me to do a spin attack first and every other attack like someone is timing him. The training became tiresome to me eventually. I quite and told Geno that I think that I finished my training.

I asked Geno what is next after the training.

"We're going back to Raven's house to just relax like lazy people," he answered.

"Why?" I asked, "I felt like going somewhere else besides there."

"So this whole adventure had gotten into your brain?" Geno asked.

"I guess so," I replied softly.

"Well," he got up from sitting back on the hard bark of the tree, "Do what you want but you most likely not be hearing from me or the others," Geno stated as he walked to Raven's house.

"I guess I can just hang with you and the others until something comes up or whatever," I sighed.

"Good," Geno laughed, "I always hate you for calling me "Interloper" and other things and making fun of me because of the whole flowers thing."

"Seriously?" I asked, "What exactly is an Interloper, anyway?"

"Eh... It's a long story," he stated, "but I can tell you what I do know from what I remember," Geno replied as wesat down on the couch once we got in Raven's house, "Interlopers are basically the ancestors of the Arcana Tribe way before wars broke loose in a land called Hyrule and way before Interlopers even knew of the Triforce. At the time, Interlopers and Hylians were one like a one huge tribe that didn't exactly done any warsand didn't know magic that well like children still learning everything from their surroundings. Want me to continue?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

Geno continued, "By the time that the Hylians and the Interlopers knew enough of the magic and about the Triforce," he somberly said, "Half of the Interlopers went to Crystalia eventually becoming the Arcana Tribe, another half eventually became a tribe of Sheikahs, and the rest a lot more evil Ganon will ever be. Do I have to continue?" Geno asked.

"You can," I replied.

"Well," he said, "I am done. You can pretty much guess the rest of the story," Geno got up and left to somewhere.

I'm guessing that Geno doesn't exactly want to tell the story like he's scared of something.

"What in the hell am I going to do now?" I asked myself.

I got up and left Raven's house and eventually out to the huge terrains of Crystalia. There must be a way to find Edison so I can kill him. I'm still onto him for messing up everyone and I's dreams. A high pitched sound was heard kind of caused me to cringed like a needle going into my arm or other parts of my body. The sound ceased a little bit until a figure in the sky came darting down from the sky like a bird or a Draco would do if they spotted a prey.

It looked like one of the pirates from the flying ship that Capt. Blackeye is on but I don't see the flying ship. Another pirate darted down after the first one. I wonder why in the hell the two are darting down from the sky like bombs exploding down the air when being dropped down from a high distance. After a while looking at the two pirates I walked to Raven's house rather dumbly. The surroundings around me felt weirder than before like that one time my sanity almost broken up when I was younger. That time when my sanity almost broke, I almost killed a few people including Geno like Nightmare Link attacking villages and whatnot.

Geno asked what is wrong with me since I looked sort of pale like I had seen something weird.

"I saw two pirates fly," I answered.

"Are you even serious about that?" Geno asked, "We don't even have the technology for a person to actually fly without a Draco, a flying ship, or some other flying type thing that a person or two can walk on."

"Yes I am serious," I stated, "With my own two eyes."

"OK," he walked away, "Come along. We need to talk."

"Why?" I followed, "What are we going to talk about?" I asked.

"We're talking about going on an adventure with Edger and Kazoo to find a way to get to Edison," Geno answered.

"Finally!" I shouted excitedly as the two of us walked to a rather huge nest, "Who made this huge nest?" I asked.

"I made the nest," Edger answered as he walked to the two of us.

"Why, Edger?" I asked, "Just why?"

"Seriously?" he gave a puzzled looked, "Remember what I told you about the males of the Draco Tribe tend to have eggs?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Then this nest is for my eggs," Edger scolded me for not realizing.

"Well," I replied with a dumb face, "so we're going to wait for those eggs to hatch or something?" I wanted to laugh but can't.

"Yes!" the Draco almost yelled at me but kept calm like the breeze.

"So we're not going to that adventure?" I asked Geno.

"That's pretty much a yes since we have to wait a couple or so days for those eggs to hatch or if it is OK to have one without Edger," Geno replied.

"Guess this will be a boring week," I sighed as I waited for Kazoo to talk with.

"Hey," Edger said, "The two of you can go on some random adventure with Kazoo and that depressed looking Nightmare without me."

"Edger!" Geno almost bursted in anger, "He has a name, you know!"

"Looks like someone has a man crush on another guy!" Edger laughed.

Geno told me to follow so he can bring Nightmare Link along with us without Edger and Kazoo.


End file.
